Virgin
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Porque Obito era lo suficientemente virgen para no entender que le estaban coqueteando en la cara aunque tuvieran un letrero, lo bueno de eso es que Kakashi iba a estar ahí para explicarle, o algo así.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! De nuevo con fics :'v Aunque en realidad esto es más como un reto personal, está historia estará conformada por drabbles de 500 palabras cada capitulo .o. Es algo diferente porque tengo que medir lo que pongo para dejar la esencia de lo que quiero plasmar, pero sin excederme. Espero les guste.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten~

* * *

Obito no es el típico Uchiha, claro que no. Solo hay que verlo para saber que rompe con el esquema de familia con aires de grandeza y rostro de estar oliendo basura, por ello no fue una sorpresa cuando dijo que no quería estudiar algo relacionado con negocios. El pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente cansado de intentar cumplir las expectativas de su familia, sin embargo aun así tiene un nudo en la garganta y siente pesado el estómago cuando tiene que encarar a su tío Madara, que en realidad es su tutor legal después de la muerte de sus padres y la posterior muerte de su abuela. Oh, que hermosa infancia.

No hay que decir mucho acerca de cómo reaccionó su tío Madara, no fue tan malo como esperaba, simplemente le dio una mirada profunda, soltó una especie de suspiro Uchiha y le dijo―. Espero que lo hagas como un Uchiha lo haría―y es que a pesar de que Obito lo ignore y tal vez no lo llegue a notar por su forma densa de ser es que Madara tenía cierta debilidad por él, después de todo es la viva imagen de su hermana menor, la única hermana que tenía y la misma que entregó en el altar años atrás. Izuna siempre molestará al mayor con eso en son de broma y Fugaku solo le dará miradas no muy contentas, ya que en realidad no puede decir nada al respecto porque Madara es el jefe de la familia.

Obito asiente convencido y Madara, como siempre lo hace aunque no lo quiera admitir, puede creer en él porque ve la misma convicción que tenía Haruka cuando era una adolescente. Los Uchiha son testarudos y Obito es un claro ejemplo.

* * *

Obito sonríe alegre y se acomoda el gorro de chef antes de abandonar _su_ cocina, porque sí, es su _jodido_ restaurante. Fueron años de quemaduras, cortes y mucho esfuerzo, pero… ¡A la mierda todo eso! Se graduó, se esforzó, invirtió algo del dinero que le habían dejado sus padres y había logrado fundar un restaurante famoso.

El pelinegro se dio el lujo de cerrarlo al público esa noche para el cumpleaños de su tío Madara, quien está bebiendo por ahí―. Eres el chef, ¿no?―ojos azules y sonrisa coqueta es lo que le recibe. Obito asiente distraídamente―. Me imaginó que preparas todo tipo de cosas buenas―Uchiha vuelve a asentir no muy seguro del rumbo de esa conversación.

La mujer sonríe complacida, pero antes de que pueda decir otra cosa Kakashi toma del hombro a Obito y sin disculparse se lo lleva―. Quiere estafarte―Obito no puede evitar fruncir el ceño por lo descortés de la mujer.

Uchiha suspira. Se siente feliz de que Kakashi este para ayudarlo en ese tipo de situaciones donde lo quieren estafar. Sin embargo, la realidad es que los años de estudio no lo dejaron disfrutar de sus hormonas revueltas de adolescencia y Kakashi, bueno, Kakashi planea cuidar esa virginidad el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerlo gemir él.

* * *

Gracias por leer y como siempre los invito al grupo KakaObi ^^ link en mi profile.

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Otra vez aquí con este reto personal uwu como es algo así tipo reto mío, tambien incluye actualizaciones diarias xDDD pero ayer no subí porque ammm andaba haciendo compras, creo Lol como sea así que dentro de un rato subo otro cap uwu

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi y posible -muy posible- joder que va a haber lemon más adelante xDDD

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad .4. Sino no jodan el KakaObi sería canon :'v

Disfruten~

* * *

―Deja de actuar como mujer―la voz de Kakashi suena algo autoritaria y enojada.

―Vete al demonio, Bakakashi―la voz de Obito en su lugar sale algo entrecortada y ahogada.

Obito sabe que Kakashi está enojado, pero sinceramente está demasiado jodido en esos momentos para que le importe algo, por lo que solo frunce el ceño y se pasa el brazo con dureza en los ojos. Frotó con fuerza y frustración intentando deshacerse de cada lágrima que se abre paso por su rostro. Abre la boca intentando meter algo de aire, en pequeñas y grandes bocanadas, ya no sabe ni como respirar; lo único que quiere es deshacerse del nudo en la garganta.

El peliplateado bufa―. Si sigues actuando como un llorón no te dejaran de ver como alguien patético.

―¡Cállate! Tú no entiendes nada…―susurra con rabia contenida y siente los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse.

Hatake cruza los brazos sobre su pecho―. Entiendo que eres el miembro más patético de tu familia― el puñetazo le llega directo al ojo. Ambos son una maraña de golpes y maldiciones.

Lo usan como un desahogo, Obito no lo sabe, pero Kakashi está demasiado enojado con él porque no se defiende cuando lo tratan mal en su familia, cuando lo menosprecian y le dicen que no vale la pena. Eso es tan impropio de Obito que la molestia le sube demasiado pronto. Uchiha por su parte solo está harto de intentar cumplir las expectativas de su familia ―expectativas que en realidad están por el suelo―, detesta todo. Tiene 17 años y no sabe qué hacer con su vida, no tiene la menor idea de cuál es su sueño, no tiene planes para el futuro y se siente vacío. Tan vacío que asusta.

El pelinegro le da una patada certera a Kakashi en las costillas, pero recibe un puñetazo en el rostro. Las cosas son así, tiene miedo y está preocupado, angustiado con el futuro tan incierto y predecible que lo espera, contradictorio, ¿no? No sabe qué va a ser de él, pero sabe que habrán burlas, no sabe qué hacer, pero sabe que lo señalarán, sabe de posibilidades, pero no sabe el resultado final y eso le asusta mucho. Pestaña confundido al darse cuenta que está sentado sobre Kakashi quien respira agitado, él mismo está en esas condiciones, lo mira por un rato y sin poder evitarlo más tiempo se quiebra de nuevo. Su cuerpo se inclina hacia el frente y tiene pequeñas convulsiones mientras sus lágrimas mojan el rostro de Hatake. Está asustado con el futuro, con las posibilidades y toda esa mierda porque a final de cuentas esas malditas posibilidades que ignoró se habían llevado a sus padres y abuela.

―Me debes un almuerzo de los que llevas por el ojo morado―anunció con tranquilidad Kakashi.

Uchiha sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos―. Bastardo de mierda, no puedo creer que te guste lo que _yo_ cocino.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Obito mira como los ojos de Kakashi se abren sorprendidos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Nos leemos al rato .4. Y otra vez, recuerden el grupo KakaObi Ya casi somos 80 (?)

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo!

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] y más adelante lemon uwu

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

Obito va caminando por la calle con semblante feliz, se dirige a su casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. Realmente no le importa, el cansancio y eso, porque le gusta lo que hace, no, lo ama. El arte de cocinar era su vida. Sonríe como tonto al recordar el cómo se interesó en aprender a cocinar.

 _Obito tenía 5 años y no sabía que hacer para el cumpleaños de su tío Madara que se acercaba. Siempre había pensado que era un amargado con cara de estreñimiento, pero su mami siempre le decía que no se dejará llevar por las apariencias y que aunque no lo creyera su tío se había metido al hospital sin permiso de visita ―valiéndole mierda todo― para verlo. Oh, eso le recordaba que quizá debería hablar con el niño raro con cara de aburrimiento que visitaba el mismo parque que él._

 _El niño se sienta con pesadez en el columpio que está en su jardín, frunce el ceño y pone la mayor cara de concentración que ha puesto en toda su corta y muy buena vida. Tiene la posibilidad de preguntarles a su mamá y a su tío Izuna, pero no quiere, eso sería como una derrota ¡Y Obito Uchiha nunca se rinde! Sabe que su mamá y su papá van a llevar regalos en nombre de los tres, pero no, él quiere darle algo personal. Tal vez así logren llevarse mejor y ya no tenga esa cara de amargado de siempre, debería comer algo dulce… Un momento… ¡Eso era!_

El pelinegro niega levemente con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar aquello, al principio pensaba hacerle algún postre, pero como nunca había cocinado desistió al aniquilar al onceavo chocolate. Al final terminó llevándole unos huevos revueltos, con cascarás incluidas y mucha azúcar ―seguía pensando que necesitaba algo dulce― la cara de todos fue épica cuando Madara se comió todo con el mismo semblante serio de siempre y después le despeinó el cabello. No cabe mencionar que su abuela y su mamá tomaron muchas fotos.

Uchiha sonríe al ver a Kakashi apoyado cerca de una pared esperándole, a final de cuentas le había hablado al niño raro. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y apura el paso en dirección del peliplatedo que ya le regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa floja en los labios que el cubre bocas que lleva le impide ver.

―¿A qué hora se abren?―frunce el ceño confundido hasta que cree entender y se gira con una sonrisa hacia el grupo de tipos que están en una esquina.

―Bueno, si es de…―no puede terminar de decir los horarios de su restaurante cuando Kakashi se lo lleva prácticamente arrastrado después de fulminar a los tipos con la mirada quienes retroceden un poco. Nadie quiere ver a Kakashi enojado.

―No andes contestándole a esa gente, podrían meterse a robar― _"tu virginidad"_ termina mentalmente.

Uchiha hace una especie de puchero que Hatake encuentra malditamente encantador―. Como sea, vamos a mi casa.

* * *

Gracias por terminar de leer este cap, sigo con mi reto de drabbles de 500 palabras y actualizaciones diarias xDDD más tarde subiré el que corresponde al domingo uwu Los invito al grupo KakaObi, link en mi profile .3. Los amo~

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Estoy con el cap del domindo ^^

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Y se nos va acercando el Lemon xDDD

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia .o.

Disfruten~... Pero no la virginidad de Obito uwu

* * *

Obito mira expectante el siguiente movimiento de Kakashi―. ¡Obito!―el pelinegro voltea el rostro en busca de la persona que lo llamó. Sonríe levemente al ver a Rin acercándose a ellos con un semblante alegre.

―Gracias, estuvo delicioso―la cabeza de Obito se gira de manera brusca y Kakashi ya tiene puesto de nuevo el cubre bocas y la bufanda.

Otra vez… Otra vez no ha sido capaz de ver el rostro de su bastardo mejor amigo―. ¡No!―grita mientras se deja caer dramáticamente en el suelo. Está a punto de hacerse bolita en el piso y sollozar un rato, pero decide hacer caso omiso de sus instintos al ver el rostro interrogante de Kakashi y el extrañado de Rin. Suelta una risita nerviosa―. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Rin?

No es que a Obito le moleste la presencia de Nohara, claro que no; pero con el paso del tiempo habían dejado de ser tan unidos, era de esperarse que sus caminos se separaran un poco, después de todo Rin era mujer y había empezado a juntarse más con las chicas. Ella asintió recordando que hacía ahí―. Es que, tengo una amiga que quería que te diera un mensaje―Kakashi que no estaba poniendo mucha atención se pone alerta, Rin por su parte saca un papelito―. Bien, mi trabajo está hecho, los veo luego―la castaña se despide agitando la mano.

Obito se decide a leer el papel "Creo que nuestras manos encajarían perfectamente" dice. El ceño del pelinegro se frunce sin entender absolutamente nada, Kakashi chasquea la lengua algo molesto, es un sentimiento raro, pero no extraño. Celos.

―Oye, Kakashi, ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?―Obito lo está mirando con esos enormes ojos curiosos. Hatake suspira, a veces ni él se puede creer que el pelinegro sea tan inocente en esos temas.

El peliplateado deja salir un suspiro―. Ella quiere…―se queda en silencio por unos segundos observando a Obito, saborea cada uno de sus gestos y siente el cariño hundiéndose en su corazón con cada latido. No puede, es egoísta y lo sabe, pero…―que sean amigos―finaliza desviando la mirada―. La próxima vez que la veas, dile que te gustaría ser su amigo.

―Oh―la boca del pelinegro forma un círculo perfecto para posteriormente dar paso a una sonrisa―. Gracias―Hatake sabe que es una basura de persona; sin embargo…― Por cierto, disculpa lo del ojo morado y eso―Obito está evitando verlo porque está avergonzado.

―Yo realmente pienso que cocinas bien.

―¿Qué?―cuestiona sin entender el de ojos negros.

Kakashi deja salir un suspiro―. Tienes talento―reconoce.

Y contrario a lo que se puede esperar Obito no grita diciendo que claro que tiene talento―. Gracias…―susurra viendo hacía otro, tal vez Hatake no lo sabe, pero es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo así. Es la prime vez que Kakashi le dice algo así.

Y Kakashi sonríe con suavidad―. Me sigues debiendo más comida por el golpe.

―¡Bastardo!―Kakashi sabe que probablemente es una basura por estar mintiéndole a Obito, pero no le importa porque realmente lo ama.

* * *

Gracias por terminar de leer :D Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Como siempre los invito al Grupo KakaObi uwu link en mi profile

Panda Hero: tranquila somos dos con esa vida social uwu y pues si he visto Avengers, pero nunca Thor y si he visto bastantes fics Slash de ellos, pero es porque leo Stony ewer no voy a negar que me atrae la atención del Thorki, pero por el momento como no me he visto las peliculas de Thor xDDD no creo poder manejar a los personajes unú pero si me das un tiempo estoy seguraa que lo haré ^^U además mi hermana quería ver la peli asi que la veo con ella Lol

 **Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

 **Advertencias :** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Lemon más adelante~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Es normal en ellos quedar para ir la casa del otro. Tienen la suficiente confianza para que Obito asalte el refrigerador de Kakashi o que Hatake se siente en el sillón favorita de Uchiha. Seguían viéndose con frecuencia, conforme los años pasaban su relación seguía siendo la misma… Y sinceramente eso era algo exasperante para las personas que los conocían.

Kakashi camina, haciendo a un lado al pelinegro y se sienta en el sillón donde se puede ver mejor la televisión, busca entre sus cosas la caja en la que se encuentra la película que compró. Obito frunce el ceño cuando lo ve sentado en su sillón favorito, mas no dice nada y avanza a su cocina―. ¡Ve poniendo la película, Bakashi!―la cocina y la distancia se encargan de apaciguar el grito del de ojos negros.

Hatake decide dejar sus ganas de asesinato y se levanta para prender la televisión y meter el disco en el aparato. El menú principal se despliega y toma el control del DVD y la televisión para sentarse en su lugar.

Obito retorna al rato de la cocina, trae unos paquetes de snacks con él; además de unas cuantas cervezas. El pelinegro se sienta al lado de Kakashi. Ambos terminan algo apretujados, pero ya están acostumbrados. El peligris le da play a la película y está empieza. Obito se arrepiente de haber dejado que Kakashi escogiera la película.

Kakashi es un cursi que ama las películas románticas y el peor problema de todo eso es que él es un sentimental. Y no, joder, no se pone a llorar por cualquier película, Kakashi lo conoce demasiado bien para saber cuál tipo de película lo hará llorar. No es como que haya sufrido por la mala película de Crepúsculo que Rin lo obligó a ver con ella o Titanic, no lloró con ninguna de esas, pero sí que lloró cuando vio "A walk to remember" todavía le daba algo de tristeza pensar en eso.

―No estoy seguro si será buena, no tuve tiempo de escoger así que le dije a la vendedora que me diera cualquiera―explica Kakashi.

Al final la película es ridículamente mala, la temática es rebuscada y han salido demasiadas escenas de sexo para recordarlas. Kakashi está durmiendo sobre su hombro de manera tranquila y Obito recuerda la conversación que había tenido con Anko en su último cumpleaños.

― _Es tu regalo, úsalo bien, virgencito―Mitarashi le tiende una bolsa, la pelinegra suspira al ver la cara del otro―. Mira ni Rin es virgen ya, así que usa bien esto y me agradeces después―Obito está tan shockeado que solo atina a asentir― Y no le digas a Rin que te dije―termina algo nerviosa._

Obito toma una decisión, sacude levemente el hombro de Kakashi y este abre los ojos con una clara mueca de espero que valga la pena o te mataré―. Tengamos sexo―y Kakashi solo puede ver de reojo la cerveza que descansa sobre la mesa del frente preguntándose si acaso está borracho tirado en una alcantarilla.

* * *

Disculpen por la demora -3- Pero me puse a hacer un video KakaObi xDDD y en realidad si me gustó como quedó. Lo subí al grupo, pero... me haré un canal de youtube con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar (?) Nah estoy bromeando xDDD dentro de un rato subo el próximo cap ^^

 **Nanami off~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Ya tengo la conti ^^

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi y lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad. Solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

Kakashi siente la garganta extremadamente seca y cree que se ha sonrojado―. ¿Qué?―pregunta incrédulo, puede que sea uno de sus sueños húmedos con Obito y se pellizca con fuerza el brazo. Ugh, eso ha dolido bastante.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?―cuestiona incrédulo el pelinegro al ver a Hatake pellizcándose. Puede que Kakashi siga algo dormido así que lo vuelve a decir, esta vez con lentitud y haciendo énfasis en cada palabra―. Quiero. Tener. Sexo. Contigo―finaliza, pero la mueca claramente incrédula que tiene Hatake le hace comprender que sigue sin creerle.

Obito es un virgen de primera, pero también es impulsivo, así que completamente decidido se acerca a Kakashi lo toma por la nuca, aprovechando que sigue descolado y lo besa. La boca de Hatake sabe a algo de cerveza, pero en lugar de asquearlo lo motiva más, así que vuelve el beso en algo más hambriento. Junta su lengua con la del otro en roces demasiados eróticos, en algún punto del beso se sentó sobre el regazo del peligris y este ya le había empezado a devolver el beso.

Sus bocas hacen una especie de sonido conforme los besos van subiendo de tono y Obito puede sentir el bulto que está justo debajo de su trasero y se remueve un poco, no para incitarlo más sino porque está nervioso. Kakashi deshace el beso para soltar un suspiro pesado, tiene los labios hinchados y un brillo en los ojos. Obito ya sabe porque en la secundaria Hatake era el maldito sueño húmedo de media población femenina. Las manos del peligris empiezan y se detienen justo en el borde la camisa de Obito. Kakashi se ayuda con una mano y sube la tela descubriendo todo el pecho del pelinegro.

Obito se muerde el labio al sentir la lengua de Kakashi subiendo con lentitud por su cuerpo, está a punto de dejar salir un gemido, pero se reprime al toparse con la mirada oscurecida de Hatake, este tiene un ojo entrecerrado y el otro cerrado cuando se acerca a uno de sus pezones y lo lame. Uchiha abre la boca dejando salir una especie de vaho y su cuerpo tiembla. Siente como el bulto en el que está sentado crece poco a poco y él mismo ya siente la incomodidad de una erección. Apenas atina a agarrarse de los hombros de Kakashi cuando este toma por completo su pezón izquierdo en la boca―. Kakashi ―susurra pesadamente, sus sentidos están nublados y se obliga a recordar lo que había leído. Empuja con brazos temblorosos al peligris―. Espera…― se siente conmovido al ver el rostro triste de Hatake como pidiendo un perdón silencioso porque piensa que es su culpa―. Ya regreso―le da un beso suave en los labios y se va rápidamente hacia su habitación buscando la maldita bolsa.

Se le forma un tic en el ojo derecho cuando baja de nuevo, después de unos veinte minutos, al ver a Kakashi durmiendo en el sillón tranquilamente. ¡Ni loco lo iba a dejar dormir en esos momentos!

* * *

Joder, cuesta un montón mantener las 500 palabras a la hora del Lemon xDDD bueno vamos empezando uwu Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por leer~

 **Nanami off~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Otro cap uwu se supone que iban a ser drabbles, pero cortar el Lemon se me hace muy mmmm se va a perder el hilo de la historia así que hice una excepción en este cap. .3.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi y Lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia .3.

Disfruten~

* * *

Obito se acercó a Kakashi y lo removió con fuerza. Los ojos del peligris se abrieron algo desorientados, Hatake luce avergonzado al verlo, no es que sea evidente; pero Obito lo conoce demasiado bien. Se muerde el labio y recuerda lo que acaba de hacer así que no puede echarse para atrás―. Estúpido, Bakakashi te quedaste dormido en el sillón.

Hatake sonríe levemente, parece perturbado―. Lo siento, ¿Otra vez a la habitación de invitados?―pregunta logrando poner su tono habitual de voz, pero Uchiha está harto de tanta palabrería; así que lo toma del brazo y lo lleva escaleras arriba. Obito agradece que no esté poniendo resistencia y lo lanza sobre su cama, Kakashi apenas y abre un poco los ojos sorprendido cuando Obito lo empieza a besar de nuevo.

―¿No fue un sueño?―pregunta, en jadeos entrecortados, Kakashi.

Uchiha pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, sentándose de nuevo en su regazo―. ¿En verdad crees que es un sueño?―gime con suavidad al sentir la lengua de Kakashi viajando con lentitud por su cuello. Sus dedos se hunden en los hombros de Hatake.

El peligris le ayuda a quitarse la camisa y un beso hambriento vuelve a iniciar―. Se siente como uno―murmura el más alto cuando lo recuesta con suavidad en la cama.

Cada acto es pasional, pero está recubierto de ternura. Kakashi se pone en cuclillas sobre él y se quita la camisa revelando un cuerpo bien trabajado. Uchiha baja la mirada con lentitud, explorando con la mirada el cuerpo familiar, pero desconocido en esos aspectos. Su garganta se siente un poco seca cuando se encuentra con el bulto en el pantalón del peligris, pero no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en eso cuando empiezan otro beso, hay lenguas y deseo, pero también un algo más. La habitación es gemidos y nombres entrecortados, pero se siente correcto.

Obito se muerde el labio inferior, está tan excitado que ya duele y los roces tortuosos entres sus hombrías no hace más que ponerlo más duro. Kakashi parece leer sus pensamientos porque le saca los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y la lanza a algún lugar de la habitación. Obito suelta un gemido profundo cuando la mano de Kakashi, sin pudor alguno, aprisiona su pene que ya está algo húmedo. Jadea con fuerza y cree que algo de saliva ha escapado de su boca. Entrecierra los ojos cuando la mano empieza a moverse un poco―. Kakashi…―gime con necesidad ese nombre.

―Espera…―la voz de Kakashi es ronca e increíblemente sexy. Uchiha abre los ojos levemente al sentir como su pene es liberado. Su mirada conecta con la de Hatake, no sabe cómo será su mirada en esos momentos, pero la de Kakashi tiene cierto brillo peligroso. Contiene un suspiro cuando este sonríe de medio lado y se quita la ropa interior revelando ya su sexo completamente erecto. Maldito Bakakashi sin pudor.

Obito aprieta los ojos sintiendo su rostro completamente sonrojado. Es normal sentir vergüenza, joder, es su primera vez y está por cumplir 30 años dentro de unos meses. Uchiha abre lo boca―. Lo quiero adentro―balbucea algo nervioso incorporándose en la cama.

La cama se mueve a su lado, abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con una mirada llena de cariño―. Obito, es tu primera vez, hay que ir por partes porque no quiero lastimarte.

Uchiha se siente avergonzado, desvía la mirada―. ¡Cállate, Bakakashi! Puede que sea virgen, pero no soy estúpido―baja un poco su rostro―. Anko me dio unas revistas con información y otras cosas en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, yo ah…―le cuesta sacarlo, pasa su lengua por sus labios que están increíblemente secos. La cara le arde como el infierno y siente los ojos llorosos, al parecer eso de que la primera vez es vergonzosa es bastante cierto.

―¿Tú?―le incita a terminar la oración el peligris. Tiene ganas de hundirse tan dentro de Obito y hacerlo gemir, pero no quiere lastimarlo y mucho menos que llegue a odiarlo. Kakashi lo ama demasiado para eso.

Uchiha se muerde el labio con más fuerza y lo manda todo al demonio―. Mierda, yo mismo me prepare, idiota. Así que solo… no es tan necesario, era asqueroso pensar que no iba a estar limpio y…―detiene su parloteo cuando siente a Kakashi abrazándolo por detrás.

―Eres… increíble―Hatake empieza a besar el cuello de Obito desde su posición, dejando un camino de saliva conforme mordisquea con suavidad el hombro del pelinegro.

Uchiha se recuesta boca arriba en el colchón está vez Kakashi está entre sus piernas. El peligris no lo evita y baja ambas manos; una se dirige a seguir masturbando a Obito y la otra se mueve hacia la entrada del pelinegro. El propio Kakashi puede sentir su pene endurecer al sentir a Obito completamente listo, está lubricado y bastante dilatado. El pánico lo acompaña por un momento al notar que no tiene un maldito condón―. En la mesa―balbucea Uchiha quien tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

Hatake agradece que solo tuviera que estirarse para poder tomar la bolsa, encuentra un paquete de condones y le tiemblan las manos al abrirlos, se siente algo estúpido porque ya es un hombre. Coloca con el condón como es debido y toma un tarro de lubricante. Vacía un poco en su mano derecha y la esparce por su pene―. Voy a entrar―Obito asiente a duras penas. Kakashi toma un respiro y separa las nalgas de Obito para acomodarse bien. Va entrando de poco a poco, atento a cada expresión en el rostro del pelinegro, sabe que le está doliendo, pero Obito es demasiado testarudo para decir algo, Hatake se muerde el labio al sentir la estrechez y calidez del otro―. Tranquilo, ya casi―no miente y deja salir un jadeo cuando está por completo hundido en Obito.

―No soy una mujer, Bakakashi―dice Obito abriendo los ojos que se encuentran llorosos.

Kakashi sonríe con suavidad porque para él eso es más que simple sexo―. No, no lo eres―murmura. Para alivianar el dolor del ojinegro empieza a masturbarlo de nuevo. Mierda, la simple idea de saber que está dentro de Obito le provocan ganas de correrse y a decir verdad los gemidos que estaba empezando a soltar el pelinegro no estaban ayudando mucho.

―Muévete―y Hatake no necesita más para empezar a hacerlo. Los brazos de Obito pasan alrededor de su cuello. La cama empieza a hacer una especie de sonido pero al pelinegro no le importa, cierra los ojos por un momento pero se obliga a abrirlos de nuevo, puede sentir que dentro de poco va a tener un orgasmo, era virgen no un santo para nunca haberse masturbado. Jadea un poco y sus ojos nublados buscan el rostro de Kakashi, por alguna extraña razón su mirada termina en el lunar en la barbilla que tiene Hatake. No sabe si es por el embotamiento de sus sentidos, pero toma con delicadeza el rostro de este y lame con lentitud el lugar donde está el pequeño punto―. Mierda, Obito―Kakashi gruñe al sentir la acción del pelinegro, Obito no sabe que con esa simple acción ha logrado que Hatake se sonroje porque es algo que nunca nadie ha hecho. Demasiado erótico y con cierto toque infantil como lo es Uchiha.

―Kakashi… Yo…―no termina de decir nada y se corre. El semen escurre por la mano del peligris, pero no le importa este sigue penetrando unas cuantas veces más hasta que el mismo siente su orgasmo. Aprieta su cuerpo contra el del pelinegro que se encuentra respirando algo agitado.

Hatake sale del interior del pelinegro con cuidado, intentando no lastimar más de lo necesario. Se quita el condón y le hace un nudo dejándolo por ahí. Obito tiene un rostro algo cansado, pero luce hermoso. Kakashi todavía siente algo de miedo con que todo eso sea un sueño por lo que se deja caer a su lado en la cama y lo abraza con fuerza. Puede sentir el repiqueteo agitado del corazón de Obito y el suyo propio y eso lo tranquiliza un poco.

―Buenas noches, Bakakashi―Uchiha sonríe mostrando esa hilera de dientes perfectas y le da un beso flojo en los labios.

―Buenas noches, Obito―"Te amo" y Kakashi cierra los ojos con la oración quemándole la garganta.

* * *

Bueno, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y sexo con esposas (?) xDDD ok no, muchas gracias por leer ^^En verdad que agradezco cada uno de sus review.

 **Nanami off~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Les deseo un Feliz año nuevo ^u^/

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi.

Disfruten~

* * *

Había cierta bruma en su mente cuando abrió los ojos. Kakashi se incorporó con los recuerdos de la noche danzando en su mente, el rostro sonrojado de Obito, sus gemidos, los besos, los abrazos desesperados; apretó con algo de fuerza las sabanas azuladas, Obito ya no estaba a su lado. Pasó algo de saliva por su garganta para intentar quitarse la sensación de sequedad en esta y quitó la sabana para poder salir de la cama. Buscó su ropa regada por la habitación, se puso el bóxer y el pantalón que llevaba la noche anterior. Hatake dejo salir un suspiro cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos, ¿qué era sensación? Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y las manos le sudaban. Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, nunca se había sentido así, el miedo que sentía no era normal.

Pero… tenía miedo. No sabía y eso le aterraba, ¿qué iba a suceder?, ¿solo era un acostón? Sus pasos sin querer se volvieron más rápidos y antes de darse cuenta estaba en frente de la cocina. Obito estaba ahí, llevaba una camisa de dormir de color blanco y solo los bóxer, normalmente eso lo hubiera distraído; pero la situación era diferente― ¿Estas cocinando en domingo?―preguntó intentando mantener su usual tono a la vez que se dirigía a la mesa.

Kakashi lo conocía bien y sabía que Obito detestaba hacer algo muy elaborado los domingos, en realidad cualquier día en el que tuviera pereza, la comida rápida era su salvación.

Uchiha pegó un respingo y se giró a verlo con una mueca algo extraña, Kakashi sintió el miedo otra vez―. Yo… solo quería cocinarte algo, pero… Es muy cliché, ¿no?―Obito sonrió algo apenado mientras se dejaba caer a su lado con la comida ya servida.

El peligris no sabía cómo alguien le podía producir ternura a esas alturas de su vida, pero Obito estaba ahí provocándosela―. Amo tu comida―y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

―Entonces a comer―dijo alegre el pelinegro tomando los cubiertos, Kakashi se dispuso a hacer lo mismo―. ¿Estás bien?, estas temblando, Kakashi―expresó preocupado poniendo una mano sobre la mano derecha de Hatake.

―No me toques…―susurró el peligris con la intención de alejar la mano del otro, pero Uchiha solo reforzó el agarre.

―¿Por qué?―la voz de Obito tenía cierto tinte angustiado a pesar del tono serio que tenía.

Kakashi observó el rostro del otro y no pudo más―. ¡Si sigues haciendo esto…! Yo no podré olvidar lo de anoche…―pasó una mano por su cabello para alejar la sensación abrumante que oprimía su pecho.

―Kakashi…

Dejo salir una risa amarga por su situación tan ridícula, Obito liberó su mano y sintió algo de frío―. Obito, te amo y sé que lo sabes―dijo derrotado―. Nada de esto es necesario si lo que quieres es que olvide todo.

―¡Yo no quiero que olvides algo!―Obito puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kakashi―. Te amo… Perdón por todo el tiempo…―la sinceridad era abrumante y sus bocas terminaron por encontrarse de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno, esta historia está por terminar ^^ gracias por su apoyo, a lo mucho unos dos caps más. Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Nanami off~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Obito había dejado la casa de su tío a los 25 años y en realidad era bastante normal que este se apareciera por su nuevo hogar al principio de la mudanza. Uchiha pensaba que era para que Madara se asegurara que no lo echara todo a perder, por lo que nunca entendió los verdaderos motivos del mayor. Así que en realidad fue bastante inesperado que al bajar ese día a la sala de su casa junto a Kakashi, ambos en ropa interior, se encontraran con la gélida mirada de Madara Uchiha quien estaba bebiendo café de manera elegante mientras ojeaba el periódico.

―¿T-tío?―Obito ya era un hombre independiente, pero la presencia de Madara siempre lo hacía sentirse algo pequeño a veces como… cuando estas frente a un padre o algo así.

El mayor de los presentes puso la taza de café a un lado―. Sería bueno que prepararas algo para desayunar, Obito, no encontré nada listo para comer―y como si fuera una orden Obito salió a paso apresurado rumbo a la cocina.

Kakashi iba a seguir al otro con claras de alejarse de ahí, no es que Madara lo intimidara… no en su totalidad por lo menos, pero era incomodo estar semidesnudo delante del tío, casi padre, de tu pareja de hace un mes y menos después de haber tenido sexo mañanero. Joder…

―Espera ahí, Hatake―el peligris sintió un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda que supo disimular bastante bien, se giró con lentitud y afrontó los ojos negros del otro―. Seré directo, Kakashi Hatake, sé que mantienes una relación con Obito―el menor abrió la boca listo para defender la relación que sostenía con el Uchiha menor, pero la mano de Madara ordenando silencio lo calló―. No me importa eso mientras él este feliz. Le prometí a su madre que lo cuidaría e igual se lo prometí a mi madre así que…―el pelinegro endureció su mirada― hazle algo que lo lastime y te cortare el pene. Ni siquiera sabrás que te pasó o dónde lo deseché. Espero que quede bastante claro―siseó amenazante.

Kakashi tragó saliva disimuladamente y le dio una mirada de reojo a su parte inferior; sin embargo sonrió levemente―. No se preocupe por eso, Obito es…

―Lo sé―cortó el mayor―. Por eso mismo es que te doy el beneficio de la duda, Hatake, si fueras otra persona tal vez estarías habiéndote en el mar ahora―el tono de Madara se había suavizado, pero seguía siendo bastante serio y eso, francamente, era bastante aterrador.

Los dos, tanto Kakashi como Madara, guardaron silencio justo cuando Obito regresó a la sala―. Ya termine de preparar algo sencillo―mencionó todavía algo incómodo por estar en ropa interior.

Madara empezó a caminar a la cocina―. Sería bueno que se fueran a dar una ducha rápida y se pongan ropa porque en realidad no me importa que follen como conejos siempre y cuando yo no me dé cuenta―Obito se puso rojo, pero Madara siguió hablando―. Son bastante ruidosos.

Y Kakashi y Obito desaparecieron escaleras arriba con rapidez.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! Ya solo queda un capítulo más de esta historia :D Gracias por sus reviews, cada uno de ellos es hermoso y son apreciados como no tienen idea.

Y pues... ¡Unanse al grupo KakaObi, ya casi somos 100! Yei! (?)

 **Nanami off~**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía uwu

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Obito se encontraba esperando a Kakashi en su casa, habían quedado para ir a ver una película en cine. El pelinegro llevaba bastante tiempo esperando el estreno de dicha película y estaba algo impaciente por ir a verla, Hatake se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su auto. El ojinegro se sonrojo al recordar aquella conversación que había tenido con Anko hace un tiempo, en realidad dos días después de la primera vez que estuvo con Kakashi.

― _¿Entonces ya no eres virgen?―cuestionó la pelinegra cuando interrumpió en su casa con soltura._

 _Obito casi escupe lo que se estaba comiendo en ese momento, el rostro se le había puesto completamente rojo y se quedó congelado por unos segundos―¿Cómo?―fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar muerto de vergüenza._

― _Me encontré con Kakashi hace un poco―mencionó con una sonrisa traviesa, Obito estaba seguro que golpearía a Hatake cuando lo viera, ¡no podía andar contando eso con tanta facilidad!―. No me dijo nada, pero andaba sonriendo como tonto y parecía en las nubes, cosa rara en él no mucho en ti, realmente―finalizó divertida._

 _Por una parte se sentía aliviado que Kakashi no anduviera diciendo nada al respecto, por otra se sentía feliz de no ser el único que andaba algo atontado y por otra estaba aterrado de estar con Anko en un mismo lugar, a todo eso, ¿cómo hizo para entrar a su casa?―Y-yo amm―balbuceó pobremente._

― _No es como si quisiera detalles―soltó Mitarashi moviendo la mano―. Me siento servida con que dejaran esa tensión sexual, a veces era incómodo para algunas personas. Para mí no, era divertido ver los celos de Kakashi―tomó el fresco que estaba tomando el pelinegro y le dio un sorbo._

― _¿Celos?―cuestionó alzando una cejo._

 _Anko dejo salir una risotada―. Oh querido Obito―la pelinegra se acercó a jalarle las mejillas con una mueca divertida, justo en ese momento alguien más ingreso a su sala. Hasta ese momento fue completamente consciente de la mirada seria y algo escalofriante que Kakashi podía dar._

Obito observó la caja que le había llegado esa tarde de parte de Anko y Rin, el pelinegro se estaba planteando seriamente que Anko no era una buena influencia para alguien tan dulce como Rin. Incluso la nota había sido algo perturbadora.

 _Obito:_

 _Rin encontró esto y le pareció lindo, a mí me encanto. Seguro que Kakashi nos lo agradecerá después, debe ser interesante escuchar los cascabeles… Como sea, disfruta de tu reciente sexualidad._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Anko y Rin._

Vio el reloj y noto que todavía faltaba tiempo para que Hatake llegara a su casa, después de meditarlo bastante en un impulso de valentía lo abrió. Frunció el ceño al encontrar algo parecido a una pulsera con muchos cascabeles. Ojeo las instrucciones y se dio cuenta que iba amarrado en el pie, sin entender mucho se lo amarro en uno de sus pies descalzos, lo meció un poco y los cascabeles resonaron con suavidad. Abrió otra de las cajitas que venían dentro del paquete y encontró un collar de encaje con un cascabel enorme, ¿en verdad pretendían que se pusiera eso? Negó con la cabeza, pero aun con curiosidad se dirigió al espejo y se lo puso, el encaje blanco contrarrestaba contra le tela negra. Era ridículo, chasqueó la lengua al encontrarse completamente sonrojado y ofuscado, negó con la cabeza oyendo el ridículo sonido producido por el cascabel y condujo las manos a su cuello para quitárselo. Pero unos brazos abrazándolo evitaron cualquier posible acción.

―¿Kakashi?―cuestionó al sentir el aroma familiar.

―¿Mmm?―Obito sonrió levemente al sentir un beso en su cuello― ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ―cuestionó el peligris al sentir algo extraño, alejo a Obito de él y los cascabeles resonaron.

Obito se puso completamente rojo al recordar lo que tenía puesto―¡Rin y Anko me lo enviaron en un paquete y, y, y…! ―Uchiha estaba a paso de un colapso nervioso y más al sentir la pesada mirada de Hatake.

Kakashi no lo pensó más para acercarse al pelinegro y empezar a besarlo, metió su mano con suma facilidad debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta el de ojos negros. Obito era bastante encantador, con pasos algo torpes se sentó en el sofá de Uchiha y el pelinegro se sentó en su regazo, parecido a la primera vez que lo habían hecho. Obito soltó un gemido cuando una mano de Hatake se coló dentro de sus pantalones y empezó a acariciar su trasero.

Se separaron por unos segundos, solo lo necesario para tomar algo de aire y volvieron a besarse con más fuerza, sus lenguas se rosaban en cada beso y sus bocas soltaban suspiros entrecortados. Anko había acertado, escuchar esos cascabeles resonando junto a los gemidos suaves de Obito eran realmente estimulantes. Movió con agilidad su mano al frente para empezar a masturbar el pene del pelinegro, al menos lo suficiente para sentir su mano algo resbalosa.

Bajaron sus pantalones algo apurados y deseosos de continuar, el deseo que sentían se comparaba al amor que sabían ambos se tenían. Un dedo fue a parar al interior del pelinegro y después dos, lo dilato con cuidado y cuando supo que era suficiente estuvo a punto de penetrarlo; sin embargo, Obito se le había adelantado y se hundió a sí mismo dejando salir un gemido. Kakashi también había dejado salir uno.

Los cascabeles resonaban por la habitación conforme cada penetración se hacía más profunda. Obito fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, apretó los labios y entrecerró un poco los ojos. Kakashi lo conocía lo suficiente ya en ese aspecto para saber que si no lo masturbaba le costaba un poco tener un orgasmo antes que él. Obito se recuperó un poco y empezó a autopenetrarse para que Kakashi también tuviera un orgasmo. Unos segundos después Hatake se corrió dentro de él. Los brazos del peligris lo rodearon y se sintió algo adormilado.

―Ya no iremos a ver esa película, ¿no?―cuestionó el pelinegro dejando salir una especia de bostezo mientras se bajaba de Kakashi. Sabiendo la respuesta se subió la ropa interior y se deshizo del pantalón.

―Todavía podemos ir a verla si quieres―Hatake también parecía algo adormilado.

Obito dejo salir un sonido―. Vayamos mañana y ahora vamos a dormir―el pelinegro tomo del brazo al peligris encaminándose escaleras arriba.

Ambos cayeron sobre su cama y Kakashi lo abrazo como siempre. Obito se sentía bastante agradecido con Hatake por todo, por apoyarlo cuando quiso ser chef, cuando puso su restaurante, cuando lo hizo darse cuenta que debía ser más fuerte. Obito lo amaba, lo amaba como no podían imaginarlo―. Bakakashi, te amo―soltó con suavidad para después darle un beso flojo en los labios.

Kakashi sonrió con suavidad―. Yo también―y el peligris lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí mismo.

Obito ya no era virgen y a decir verdad, disfrutaba mucho logrando que Kakashi se pusiera celoso. Al parecer hacer el amor le había abierto la mente de muchas maneras y disfrutaba cada una de ellas, más por el hecho de realizarlas con Kakashi.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído! Con este capitulo termina Virgin uwu Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews, realmente se los agradezco de verdad! Cuídense muchos 3 Los amo~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
